


Untitled

by hellokanima (seaaawolf)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Use, M/M, Neighbors, POV Second Person, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaaawolf/pseuds/hellokanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is ridiculously similar to something else I've posted but I just imagine these two being neighbors and cuddling on cold full moon nights. It's still not exactly what I wanted. Maybe I'll get it right one of these days...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculously similar to something else I've posted but I just imagine these two being neighbors and cuddling on cold full moon nights. It's still not exactly what I wanted. Maybe I'll get it right one of these days...

You climb out of your bedroom window and shuffle your way over to your spot. Night has fallen and the full moon has taken up the sky. Lying back against the roof, you wait for him to show. You spend every full moon with him, ever since you revealed your family's secret. You hear a window slide up and his heartbeat accelerates. You smile to yourself. A rush of warmth goes straight to your heart. 

 

He pulls himself up over the edge and crawls over to you with a sigh. You twist your neck to get a look of him. Your eyes lock and he gives you coy smile. He pulls out his lighter and pipe from the pocket of his hoodie. Shielding the lighter from the wind he clicks the lighter to life and takes a few breathes in. You clear your throat and give him a look. Eyebrows raised he holds up the pipe. You nod. He slides his hand up your cheek while you lean into his touch. Fisting the front of his hoodie you press your open mouth to his. He exhales, you inhale. He glides down pressing quick soft kisses to your chin and neck. You grab a hold of his hair and exhale. You sigh his name. He makes his way back up and places a kiss to your forehead. He sits back and takes another hit for himself. 

 

He lies back parallel to you, shoulder to shoulder. You open your palm and nudge your hand against his. Holding on to him and gazing upon the moon, this how you want to spend every full moon. He's your anchor. He is what keeps you human on these nights. He is what always keeps you human.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://hellokanima.tumblr.com/)


End file.
